Пасхальный драббл 9 (Easter Drabble 9)
by zantsu
Summary: Фиклет, написанный по заявке robofry, которая захотела почитать что-нибудь про ШГ-Крэкера и ШГ-Варпа, ибо ей понравился предыдущий рассказ Актеон по этой вселенной.


Фиклет, написанный по заявке robofry, которая захотела почитать что-нибудь про ШГ-Крэкера и ШГ-Варпа, ибо ей понравился предыдущий рассказ Актеон по этой вселенной.

Авторские заметки: Разбитостеколье (Зеркальная вселенная, ШГ - Шэттэрэд Гласс). Я никогда не читала комиксов по нему, поэтому мне не известны, каковы должны быть характеры Тандера и Варпа в той вселенной. Я просто додумала детали и если что-либо идет вразрез с каноном... вините во всем тф-вики за не полную информацию хD

* * *

**I have the permission to translate the story / Разрешение на перевод получено.**

The original story you can find here / Оригинал лежит здесь:

acteon-carolsfeld_tumblr_com /post/46983718447/easter-drabble-9-transformers-sk ywarp

* * *

Не бечено!

В подарок моей бете **Skein (а.к.а CaravanKa)**

* * *

**Пасхальный драббл №9** _(Easter Drabble #9)_

_(Автор: Acteon Carolsfeld)_

Скайварп любил порядок. Он любил, когда все было рассортировано и аккуратно лежало на своих местах, и ничего не умиротворяло его Эмбер* больше, чем целый приятный день, проведенный в уборке и чистке добра на полках. Он всегда вычислял точный кратчайший маршрут из точки А в точку Б всякий раз, когда он решался покинуть свои скромные комнаты. Не смотря на умение телепортироваться, он получал большее удовольствие шагая, доверяя твердой поверхности под своими турбинами больше, чем порталу, через который сочился настоящий хаос.

Он видел странные вещи там, в портале истинного хаоса. Иногда, просто иногда ему казалось, что он улавливал краем оптики мелькание фиолетового меха с красными опто-сенсорами и ухмылкой на лицевых пластинах. Это доводило его до дрожи ужаса, ибо сие значило, либо галлюцинации, либо существование другого телепортера. Скайварп предпочел бы первое. Читеры были опасными созданиями. Они приносили не мало плохих вещей.

Скайварп выбивал весь шлак из плохих вещей. Это было причиной, по которой никто не смел пересечь его путь, когда он шествовал по базе, каждое движение тщательно выверено, дабы привести его к северному выходу за строго пятьдесят пять шагов.

В воздух взметнулось тяжелое облако пыли, когда отворились скрипящие ворота. Что едва ли было лучшим условием для полета, но Скайварп не жаловался, выходя и проходя дальше до тех пор, пока он не достиг места, с которого он всегда взлетал. Он уже практически прыгнул, дабы трансформироваться, когда тревожный крик разорвал тишину руин, безошибочно сопроводившийся громом активированных турбин.

Скайварп развернулся. Его оптика расширилась, когда он узрел джета, раскрашенного неоновыми цветами, взлетевшего в высь, маленький наземник _болтался в магнитных когтях-держателях_истребителя.

Без дальнейших раздумий, серо-хромированный сикер взлетел. Стискивая дентопластины, он активировал свой телепортационный привод и появился с хлопком из воронки, наполненной голубым светом, прямо перед носом цветного джета.

- Воо-аа-ах!  
Истребитель дернул своим фюзеляжем и шустро трансформировался. Пока джет менял свой мод, магнитные захваты открылись, и наземник отправился в полет, с испуга закричав. Двигатели Скайварпа дали сбой. Его Эмбер практически выпал из грудной секции. Темнее менее, прежде чем колесный успел упасть камнем наземь, неоновый сикер схватил его за руки и прижал к своей кабине.

- Ты совсем оборзел?  
Джет порхал в воздухе, расправив плечи.

- Это _я_-то оборзел? – гневно пыхнул Скайварп, - _сам _оборзел!

- Оборзел? Не знаю, о _чем _ты, - неоновый сикер поморщил свой нос, - я просто показывал своему другу окрестности.

- Я - не твой друг! – Пискнул наземник.

- Показывал ему окрестности, - Скайварп пялился на другого летчика, - подцепив его своими магнитными когтями.

- Ну да, - красная оптика оценочно осмотрела его, - как же еще от меня ожидалось взять его с собой в моей альт-форме?

Серо-хромированный сикер сжал губы. Его взгляд стал пристально-рассерженным.

Вентиляция наземника остановилась. Он застыл, будто данное помогло бы ему стать невидимым.

Яркий истребитель, тем не менее, продолжил, не догадываясь, что он уже одной ногой в тюрьме:  
- Я имею в виду, честно, я просто оказал ему любезность, - он пожал плечами, - я летел в голубой выси, когда заметил это бедное нечто, с трудом продирающегося через руины, по _земле_. _Как _может кто-либо выносить такой неэффективный вид передвижения, мне никогда не вникнуть, но, я уверен, что в наши дни есть способы поправить это, способы, коими можно наградить сие жалкое колесное нечто парой крыльев! Бедное нечто даже не ведает, чем его обделили. Несомненно, этот полет изменит его мнение.

- …прекрати называть меня бедным _нечтом_, - проворчал наземник и сжался, когда серый сикер наградил его _взглядом_.

Скайварп прогнал долгий (и глубокий) поток воздуха по своим системам, и полностью распрямился. Его крылья развернулись в их полный размах, и в тот же миг, ловя жест, неоновый джет также подтянулся, рот слышно захлопнулся.

- Солдат, представься, - скомандовал телепортер.

Второй сикер отдал честь:  
- Тандеркрэкер, Подразделение подавления беспорядков, Воздушный штурмовик, - потом он ухмыльнулся, - ты же – капитан Скайварп, не так ли? Тот, который под командованием самого Старскрима?

Хромированный летчик послал в сторону усмехающегося истребителя _взгляд _и проигнорировал вопрос. Показывая в сторону базы взмахом серво и начиная опускаться вниз, оставаясь в робото-форме, сикер приказал:

- Пошли. Все крылатые после прибытия на Главную базу должны быть проинструктированы офицером. К счастью для тебя, _я_ внезапно оказался свободен.

- Класс, - прощебетал Тандеркрэкер позади, - может ли мой маленький друг пойти с нами?

- Я не твой друг!

- Нет, - Скайварп метнул на него _взгляд_, - ты пойдешь один. Я подготовлю комнату для нас.

- Конечно, капитан, - улыбнулся неоновый сикер и последовал за телепортером, - жду не дождусь этого, - добавил он, двигатели все еще гудели в то время, как они медленно снижались.

Тишина – это порядок. Тишина – это комфорт.

Тандеркрэкер разрушил тишину хихиканьем.

- Прости за нарушение протокола, капитан, - истребитель оскалил свои дентопластины в ухмылке, - но у тебя по-настоящему прелестный задок, даже не смотря на то, что он _серый_.

* * *

*В ШГ нет Искр, в место них - Эмбер (Ember - букв. "тлеющий уголек").


End file.
